Comandante Ishida
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Yamato Ishida, un ejemplar esposo y padre de familia con un trabajo un poco peculiar que le lleva a increíbles viajes a través del universo y el espacio-tiempo para salvaguardar su futuro, su presente, su pasado y por supuesto su adorada familia. Él es: COMANDANTE ISHIDA
1. 24-12-02

**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

Yamato Ishida, un ejemplar esposo y padre de familia con un trabajo un poco peculiar que le lleva a increíbles viajes a través del universo y el espacio-tiempo para salvaguardar su futuro, su presente, su pasado y por supuesto su adorada familia. Él es:

 **COMANDANTE ISHIDA**

 **~C38~**

Yamato sonrió cuando vio aparecer a su todavía adormilada esposa. Le sirvió el desayuno mientras tomaba asiento con sus hijos ya perfectamente acicalados para ir a la escuela. Yamato también estaba arreglado, aunque en teoría hoy libraba. En teoría, pues Comandante Ishida siempre debía estar alerta.

—Mamá, ¿terminaste mi disfraz? —llamó el pequeño de cinco años.

La mujer se talló los ojos en un largo bostezo.

—Claro que sí cariño, serás el reno más bonito del festival.

—¿Y el mío? —cuestionó la niña mayor.

Eso despertó al momento a la diseñadora.

—¿Tuyo?, ¿tú también tenías disfraz?

La niña rubia escondió su traviesa sonrisa contra su tazón del mismo modo que hacía su padre tras ella. Se dedicaron una mirada cómplice que alivió a Sora.

—Gracioso —dijo, arrojándole un dorayaki—… y vosotros, terminad el desayuno que el autobús va a llegar ya.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela? —cuestionó la niña.

—Pero yo quiere ser un reno —protestó Yuujou rebuscando su disfraz entre las telas de su madre. Llevaba soñando con su festival escolar todo un mes.

Esta le ayudó en su tarea, mientras Aiko seguía revolviendo su desayuno con desilusión.

—En muchos sitios del mundo no hay escuela, además tú hoy no trabajas.

—Aunque no vaya al estudio, sí trabajo —excusó la mujer. El traje que su hijo ahora se ponía con ansia y el cual había sido el culpable de que quedase desvelada hasta la madrugada era muestra de ello.

—Papá tampoco trabaja.

Todos callaron ante un reconocible sonido. La pulsera de Yamato emitía una alarma. "Alerta Digital".

—Creo que sí voy a tener que trabajar cielito —dijo, levantándose con resignación. Detuvo la alarma y accionó el comunicador—. Gabu, te veo en el hangar en una hora.

—¿Tienes que irte? —Se le acercó Sora con preocupación—, es Nochebuena.

Yamato le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

—Siento que los digimon espaciales no tengan consideración para con nuestro aniversario.

Sora hizo un mohín.

—¿Y los regalos de los niños? Dijiste que te ocuparías, yo tengo un millón de cosas que hacer.

—Y me ocuparé —tranquilizó Ishida.

Se colocó su chaqueta, tomó su bolsa y se volteó hacia su familia.

—En realidad Santa Claus solo trae regalos a los niños que van al cole —susurró con complicidad a su hija, dándole un beso en la frente.

Se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo, que lo miraba absorto ya con su capucha de reno.

—Ahora eres el reno de la casa. Cuida de tus hembras —le frotó la cabecita mientras el pequeño inflaba pecho, orgulloso de su responsabilidad.

—Lo haré papi.

Quedó a la altura de Sora que lo miraba con una mezcla de adoración y ternura.

—Llegaré a tiempo para la cena y para tu torta de Navidad.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo ella, tras un delicado beso de despedida.

Y esto era, aunque fuese Nochebuena, un día más en el hogar de Comandante Ishida.

…

—Aquí Comandante Ishida orbitando en S/2003 J 4 —anunció Yamato, cuando su nave se materializó.

La nave de Yamato no era una nave común y corriente de astronauta, se había creado en base al sistema de transportación del Digimundo. Esto significaba que tenía la capacidad de abrir puertas a un mundo digital diseñado para poder ser transportado a los lugares más recónditos de la galaxia, de esa forma se hacían posibles estos viajes que de lo contrario serían inalcanzables. Una especie de agujero de gusano digital como lo denominaba la mente brillante tras esta tecnología, el doctor Izumi. Koushiro para Comandante Ishida y familia.

" _Brecha en R74",_ informó el asistente de navegación.

—Aquí está, acércate un poco —dijo Gabumon, viéndola en los mandos de control.

No tardaron en distinguir ese vórtice frente a ellos en el enigmático y oscuro universo.

" _Detectada actividad digimon_ ", informó el asistente de navegación.

Yamato echó un rápido vistazo a la base de datos. DarkTyranomon apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa, chico? —cuestionó Yamato. Segundos después su nave fue absorbido por el vórtice, cerrándose tras ellos.

Cuando volvió a sentir su cuerpo recomponerse, Yamato reconoció de inmediato donde estaba. La Isla File se aparecía majestuosa bajo su nave. Actualizó los datos en su mando de control.

" _Digimundo. 24/12/2002."_

—Viaje en el tiempo.

Nunca sabía hacia que lugar, tiempo o dimensión podía conducirle una brecha en el continuo espacio-tiempo.

—Aquí comandante Ishida preparado para efectuar aterrizaje en el área 52 —habló, pero no hubo contestación.

—Hemos perdido comunicación Yamato —respondió su compañero.

No le sorprendido a Yamato, era habitual de hecho que esto ocurriese. En cualquier caso, había protocolos establecidos para casi cada viaje y sabía perfectamente donde aterrizar.

Ya despojado de su traje, tanto él como Gabumon salieron a investigar ese Digimundo de hacía veinticinco años. Yamato miró su pulsera.

—Informe.

Al momento se dibujaron varias líneas que colapsaban creando una maraña. Una cuenta atrás había comenzado.

" _Gran colapso_ _en cinco horas y dieciocho minutos_ "

—Apuesto a que ese DarkTyranomon que detectamos es la causa —dijo Gabumon.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo y devolverlo a casa.

Anduvieron varios minutos siguiendo el radar de su pulsera cuando escucharon un alboroto.

—Gabumon escóndete —y sin darle opción prácticamente a réplica lo introdujo en su pulsera.

—Yo soy un digimon, pasaría desapercibido, ¿no deberías esconderte tú? —protestó ya desde su espacio virtual.

Era lógico lo que decía, pero Yamato había actuado por inercia. En cualquier caso, así sería más fácil ocultarse. Desde su escondite, pronto distinguió a unos chicos y varios digimon. No pudo evitar la sonrisa.

—Takeru… —susurró.

Estaba su hermano, Ken, Hikari, Iori, Miyako y por supuesto Daisuke, a la edad de once años. Junto a ellos estaban sus compañeros y también los compañeros de la primera generación. Por lo visto tenían la intención de meterlos en sacos. Yamato recordó, que esa Nochebuena ellos fueron sus regalos.

Dejó de presenciar la encantadora escena porque la alarma de su radar se había disparado. Y cuando alzó la cabeza, lo vio pasando a escasos metros de él en dirección a los chicos.

—¿Es el DarkTyranomon? —cuestionó Gabumon.

Yamato asintió, observando la escena. Hubo una lucha, no obstante los chicos necesitaban reponer fuerzas, a parte, ese DarkTyranomon parecía mucho más fuerte de lo habitual. Yamato dedujo que como casi todos los digimon que aparecían esparcidos por el universo estaría genéticamente manipulado.

Yamato conocía las normas de los viajes temporales y era que cualquier mínima intervención podía alterar tanto el transcurso temporal que el mundo paralelo que se crease por ello podría llegar a colapsar con su dimensión y con todas las dimensiones, creando el caos. No obstante, su misión era impedir que elementos extraños alterasen el espacio-tiempo y en el momento que ese DarkTyranomon había sido introducido, la cuenta atrás del colapso había comenzado. Debía intervenir cuando antes.

—¿Estás seguro Yamato? —cuestionó el digital, ya fuera de la pulsera —¿y si tú creas la paradoja?

Yamato suspiró. La paradoja. La dichosa palabra que todo viajero en el tiempo temía por encima de todo. ¿Y si justamente su intervención en este preciso instante era la culpable del colapso de las dimensiones? Sí, esa era la paradoja. En teoría quedaba anulada con el nacimiento de los diferentes mundo paralelos que provocaba una incursión por muy mínima que fuese en su pasado, pero por eso doctor Izumi había elaborado la teoría de la paradoja interdimensional la cual algún día explicará y demostrará.

A pesar de todo Yamato solo tenía algo claro cuando viajaba en el tiempo. Tenía una vida perfecta por lo que todo su pasado le había conducido a ella, de modo que cuantos menos cambios hubiese, más probabilidades habría de que en el nuevo universo paralelo también tuviese una vida perfecta.

—DarkTyranomon nunca los atacó.

—Pero se están defendiendo bien. Quizá en este universo esté bien.

Yamato señaló su cuenta atrás.

—Por supuesto que no lo está, de lo contrario nosotros no estaríamos aquí.

Iba a hacerlo digievolucionar, pero el dispositivo no reaccionó. Yamato oteó el horizonte.

—Torres oscuras —masculló.

La pelea no duró mucho más, a regañadientes, pero los chicos regresaron a su mundo, eso sí, dejando en el Digimundo a los compañeros de la primera generación. Estos apresuraron a esconderse de DarkTyranomon que desapareció a los pocos segundos.

—Parece que los chicos están bien.

Yamato miró a su compañero, no el Gabumon con el que convivía sino el Gabumon de 2002 que parecía desanimado junto a sus amigos.

—Pero ellos no han podido ir.

—Tampoco creo que eso sea trascendental Yamato, a fin de cuentas, no podíamos digievolucionar. Cuando los digimon se aparecieron en Odaiba y por el mundo fue gracias a Veemon y los demás que los derrotamos —recordó Gabumon un tanto apenado por la impotencia.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros Yamato—, lo mejor será investigar.

…

—¿A Sora? —Gabumon lo desaprobó.

Ya en Odaiba y sin rastro de DarkTyranomon de momento, Yamato había decidido comprobar que el curso de los acontecimientos transcurría normal. No por nada el suceso más importante de su vida había ocurrido hoy.

—Sólo quiero ver que todo va bien —excusó Yamato, pero su sonrisa embobaba viendo a esa joven muchacha lo delataba.

Gabumon negó desde su espacio virtual en la pulsera de Yamato. Por su parte, Sora, que manoseaba un boleto de un concierto que Yamato reconoció como suyo, llevaba varios minutos parada frente a una tienda de comestibles especializada en la elaboración de tortas caseras.

Yamato sabía que ahora compraría los ingredientes de la torta que luego le ofreció acompañada de sus sentimientos, sin embargo, Sora no entró. Guardó el boleto y siguió su camino.

—Sora no ha comprado los ingredientes —alertó Ishida.

—Quizá los compre en otro lugar —dijo Gabumon, asomando la cabeza de la pulsera. Yamato lo empujó hacia dentro.

—Va dirección a casa —Yamato tragó con dificultad al decirlo.

—Quizá ya tenga los ingredientes —volvió a asomarse Gabumon. Yamato lo empujó con enfado. No necesitaba asomarse para escucharlo.

—¿Y por qué se ha pasado más de veinte minutos decidiendo si entrar o no a comprarlos si ya los tenía? —cuestionó y miró su pulsera. La cuenta atrás no se había detenido, pero entonces quien se detuvo en seco fue Yamato—. Piyomon no está con ella.

—¿Piyomon? —Gabumon tuvo la consideración de permanecer en su espacio virtual quietecito.

Yamato se llevó la mano a la cabeza angustiado. Por supuesto que los sucesos habían cambiado, para eso había sido enviado ese DarkTyranomon.

—Sora ha dicho en un millar de ocasiones que si no hubiese sido por Piyomon jamás se habría confesado, que su presencia le dio ánimos y fuerzas para expresar al fin su amor hacia mí —hizo una pausa y se desplomó contra el suelo—, pero si Piyomon no está, Sora nunca tendrá la seguridad en sí misma para expresar lo que siente y nunca nos confesaremos y yo no tendré la necesidad y determinación de proteger el futuro que ansío y el pasado que he vivido y nunca me interesaré por las amenazas de los digimon espaciales y las grietas en el espacio-tiempo causadas por estos y, ¡pum!, colapso de universos.

—Es decir, que si Sora y tú no estáis juntos en algún universo todo se transforma en caos —resumió Gabumon.

—Sí, más o menos. Y lo más importante, nunca besaré a Sora ni tendré esos preciosos hijos con ella —dijo, recuperando la determinación—. Jamás lo permitiré.

Levantándose de un ágil salto, Yamato se encaminó al edificio, sin pensar demasiado en su próxima acción ni por supuesto valorar las advertencias que Gabumon le intentó hacer antes de ser silenciado. Tocó el timbre y a los pocos segundos una mujer más joven que él le abrió. Yamato quedó impresionado por su presencia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así y cuando lo había hecho tan solo era un adolescente para el que cualquier mujer que sobrepasase los quince años ya se veía mayor.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó educadamente.

Yamato se irguió intentando contener la respiración. Daba igual cuando y como, esa mujer siempre le imponía respeto.

—Toshi… quiero decir, Takenouchi sensei —hizo una formal reverencia—, necesito ver a su hija.

—¿De parte de quien?

—Soy su… profesor —improvisó. Ahora sí, maldiciendo su precipitación. De lo contrario podría haberse inventado excusa más convincente.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó Toshiko con sospechas.

—Sustituto, de tenis, ¿puedo verla? es importante —sonó ansioso y Toshiko se percató, haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

—Ya la verá en clase.

—¡No puedo esperar!, su futuro depende de ello.

—Adiós —cerró la puerta y Yamato golpeó contra ella desesperado.

—¡Maldición!, ¿es que no quiere tener nietos nunca?

…

En el parque tras el edifico, Yamato contemplaba abatido a los niños que jugaban en los columpios.

—¿No quieres tener nietos nunca? —recriminó por enésima vez Gabumon.

—Lo sé —chasqueó molesto Yamato.

—Tienes cuarenta años.

—Treinta y nueve —masculló Yamato.

—Y Sora catorce.

—En realidad aún trece —suspiró apesadumbrado—, lo sé, me dejé llevar. De todas formas me sorprende que Toshiko no haya llamado a la policía.

—Si me hubieses hecho caso… pero no, me metes en esa pulsera y haces como si no existo —negó Gabumon, ahora sí respirando el aire puro lejos de su espacio virtual.

Yamato lo observó unos instantes y una idea surcó su mente. Piyomon no estaba pero sí Gabumon.

—Ve a hablar tú con ella.

—¿Yo? —se apuró el digimon, ahora deseando seguir en la pulsera de Yamato.

—Estás igual, Toshiko te dejará entrar y Sora te escuchará.

—¿Y qué le digo?

—No lo sé Gabumon —suspiró Yamato. Sabía tratar con la Sora de 2027 pero temía asustar a esa inocente adolescente de hacía veinticinco años. Solo se le ocurrió una solución posible—. Háblale desde las entrañas.

…

—¿Qué quieres que te haga una torta de Navidad? —Sora pestañeó perpleja.

El compañero de su amigo Yamato estaba ante ella, solo, sin explicación coherente de cómo había aparecido en el mundo humano y le pedía hacer eso que había estado debatiendo mentalmente durante las últimas semanas: una torta de Navidad. Claro que el motivo era muy diferente al suyo.

—Yamato no sabe cocinar postres. Le quedan secos o se le queman o no tienen gusto y esas tortas se ven tan apetecibles que quiero comer una. Por favor —y puso adorables ojitos marca Yuujou Ishida. Si eso no la convencía, nada la convencería, por lo menos a Yuujou siempre le funcionaba.

Sora esbozó una tierna sonrisa y Gabumon respiró aliviado.

—La haré.

—Gracias, puedes entregársela a Yamato en el camerino antes del concierto y no le digas que es para mí, no quiero que sepa que no me gustan sus postres.

Gabumon sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, dejando a una Sora confusa y avergonzada. Finalmente haría esa torta para Yamato.

 _"Gran colapso en cuatro horas y dos minutos."_

Yamato bufó, mirando su radar. No había ni rastro de DarkTyranomon. Llevó la vista nuevamente al edificio y vio a Gabumon salir de él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó inquieto cuando lo alcanzó.

—La hará.

—¿En serio? —Yamato se asombró, demostrando la poca confianza que tenía en Gabumon o mejor dicho lo mucho que conocía a Sora y su terquedad.

—Besarás a Sora y tendrás tus hijitos, ¿podemos atrapar al digimon intruso ya y regresar a casa a comer torta de Navidad? —cuestionó el digital. Hablar de tortas con Sora le había dado hambre.

—Sí, de acuerdo, pero antes vayamos de compras.

—¿De compras? —desaprobó Gabumon. No pudo protestar mucho porque Yamato le indicó su pulsera para que se metiese.

—Si regreso a casa sin los regalos para los niños Sora me matará y ¡pum! colapso de los mundos igualmente.

…

Apoyado contra un banco, Yamato observó una vez más su pulsera. El concierto iba a dar comienzo en escasa hora por lo que si quería llegar, Sora ya debería salir con su regalo.

—¿Otra vez espiando a Sora?

Yamato chasqueó molesto. Sonaba demasiado pervertido que un tipo de casi cuarenta años acosase a una niña de secundaria, por muy esposa suya que fuese.

—Compruebo que toda va bien —quiso darle un enfoque profesional pero le fue inevitable guardar la compostura al verla aparecer.

Sonrió embobado volviendo a reconocer su abrigo azul, su bufanda rosa y sobre todo, ese maravilloso paquete verde con lazo rojo que llevaba entre sus manos. Reconoció también, al pasar a su lado, el carmín de sus mejillas y fue lo necesario para asegurarse que pese a no estar Piyomon, Sora se confesaría.

Ya iba a emprender la marcha cuando Sora se detuvo y se temió lo peor. ¿Se había arrepentido? Lentamente ella se dio la vuelta y su mirada escrutadora quedó clavada en él. Yamato apartó la cara tratando de pasar desapercibido pero tan absorta estaba Sora en él que no vio una bicicleta que pasó a su lado con demasiada velocidad.

—¡Cuidado! —alertó, pero fue tarde.

Ella se desequilibró, el paquete cayó a la carretera y fue machacado por el primer coche que pasó. Sora lo observaba todavía en estado de shock cuando Yamato la alcanzó. Viendo que ella estaba ilesa, fue al rescate del paquete. Restos de torta salían por entre el papel de regalo.

—No está tan mal —quiso aliviar. Le destrozó ver la carita de desolación de Sora.

—Gracias pero déjelo —reaccionó al fin Sora.

—Puede dárselo igualmente —suplicó Yamato, viendo el abatimiento de Sora. Se rendía, no se declararía.

Sora negó contrariada.

—¿Cómo voy a entregar eso?

—Él lo aceptará, aceptará cualquier cosa que venga de ti.

—Yamato —masculló Gabumon. Yamato empezaba a sonar desesperado y la chica estaba cada vez más incómoda e incluso asustada.

Dio un paso atrás.

—Debo irme —y se fue en un ligero trote.

—¡No espera!, ¡maldición!, ¿es que nunca quieres tener hijos?

—¡Yamato! —sin esperar permiso, Gabumon salió de la pulsera—, tienes que dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas, asustas a todo el mundo.

No necesitaba la recriminación de Gabumon para sentirse el ser más desdichado del planeta. Su futuro volvía a tornarse oscuro y por tanto el colapso de los mundos volvía a ser inminente.

—Por mi culpa no entregará la torta, soy la paradoja.

Y escuchó la voz de Koushiro retumbando en su cabeza. "Paradoja interdimensional".

…

—Está en la parte delantera con Taichi y Koushiro, parece que están esperando a Jou —informó Gabumon.

Yamato asintió. Como pronosticó, Sora no iba a ir a verle al camerino. Por supuesto, si no había torta que entregar, no había sentimientos que confesar.

—Quizá va siendo hora que en alguna maldita dimensión yo tome la iniciativa de mi relación.

Sacó el paquete desecho y se adentró al camerino.

Encontró a Yamato adolescente afinando su bajo mientras tarareaba suavemente el estribillo de la canción. Paró súbitamente y lo enfocó. Yamato se sobresaltó. Impresionaba un poco verse a sí mismo tan joven. Aunque no echó de menos esos granillos de su frente.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Yamato apretó los puños por su tono. En efecto, nunca había sido demasiado respetuoso para con sus mayores, aún así, intentó mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

—Un amigo.

El chico lo observó de arriba abajo un par de veces.

—Te pareces a mi abuelo —fue como un jarro de agua fría para Yamato—, aunque él lleva una barbita muy francesa.

Se dejó una parecida hacía algunos años pero a Sora no le gustaba mucho, así que no le duró demasiado.

—He venido a traerte algo —dijo ya sin más rodeos mostrándole el destrozado paquete. El adolescente hizo una extraña mueca—. No lo juzgues por su estado, lo importante es su interior.

La crema y el bizcocho goteaban a través del papel.

—Espero que no sea para mí —y volvió a concentrarse en su bajo.

—Una chica iba a dártelo y tuvo un accidente, creo que es justo que lo recibas —lo intentó Yamato.

Yamato adolescente lo miró con desprecio.

—Ya.

Comandante Ishida otra vez desaprobó el tono, aunque era justificable. Muchas chicas le hacían algún tipo de regalo.

—Si supieses de que chica es no hablarías así —trató de sonar conciliador. El chico observó otra vez el paquete y lo observó a él—. Dile lo que sientes, declárate tú, dile que la amas bailando tap, pero no te quedes esperando siempre porque puede que esta vez ella no dé el primer paso.

Y Yamato lo vio en sus ojos que eran reflejo de los suyos. Ese adolescente que tenía ante él lo estaba tomando por un loco. En ese caso y aunque lo asustase, diría el nombre de la chica.

—Maldición chico, se trata de…

—¡Yamato-kun!

Ambos se voltearon viendo horrorizados a Jun Motomiya portando un paquete de dulces.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —el joven sonó desesperado y el adulto vio que una vez más, esa impertinente muchacha interrumpía el momento más decisivo de su vida.

…

Los focos ya iluminaban el escenario, el grupo anterior a los Teen-Age Wolves ya terminaba su actuación mientras Yamato merodeaba por el backstage.

—¿Crees que te declararás? —cuestionó Gabumon desde su pulsera.

Yamato no quiso responder. Conocía demasiado bien a ese muchacho como para saber que jamás daría un primer paso tan importante, como para saber que en estos momentos de su vida que Sora profesase hacia él sentimientos más allá del cariño promovido por una amistad era una utopía.

Los Teen-Age Wolves salieron al escenario.

—Canto bien —dijo Yamato bastante satisfecho.

—Sí, aunque yo aún prefiero cuando tocas la armónica.

Eso hizo esbozar una sonrisa a su compañero. Recuperó la seriedad.

—DarkTyranomon atacará ahora.

—¿Nuestro DarkTyranomon? —preguntó Gabumon un tanto confundido.

—No, el DarkTyranomon del pasado, el que interrumpió mi concierto —quedó unos segundos en silencio y sonrió al recordar lo que pasó a continuación—, ¡Eso es!, ahora salvaré a Sora y me declararé.

—¿En serio? —Gabumon no parecía convencido. Yamato carraspeó incómodo.

—O salvaré a Sora y ella se me declarará.

—Eso lo veo más probable —asintió el digimon. Yamato bufó por la poca confianza que le tenía su compañero, aunque en realidad él tampoco tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo.

Los instrumentos empezaron a fallar y el concierto se detuvo.

—Empieza el espectáculo —anunció Yamato, saliendo del backstage.

Tenía localizada a Sora desde el principio, fue hacia ella. Debía asegurarse que todo sucediese tal y como estaba previsto. Por el camino, DarkTyranomon se apareció tras el escenario y cundió el caos. Vio como Taichi y los demás iban hacia un lado y Sora en cambio iba hacia el otro. Lo buscaba a él, aunque no le hubiese entregado la torta, iba en su búsqueda igualmente.

Distinguió a Yamato y se maldijo por no recordar demasiado bien lo que pasó en ese instante. Todo fue muy rápido y caótico, tan solo recordaba que vio a Sora en peligro y fue a salvarla, no obstante no sabía cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde que empezó el derrumbe hasta que la localizó. De momento, daba la impresión de que el chico estaba aturdido sin saber lo que hacer. Había bajado del escenario y miraba hacia un lado y hacia otro. Los cascotes empezaron a caer.

—Vamos, ¿es que no la ves? —masculló Yamato con nerviosismo.

Entre empujones, Sora se abría paso. Escuchó como intentaba alertar a su amigo Yamato pero este seguía paralizado, incapaz de encontrarla entre tanta gente. Yamato adulto observó la estructura, una viga de madera se tambaleaba justo encima de Sora. Dedujo que esa sería la viga que estuvo a punto de impactar contra ella.

—¿A qué está esperando? —apretó los puños impaciente.

—Oh —escuchó el susurro de Gabumon.

—¿Oh?

—¿Yamato no lo recuerdas? —Yamato agitó la cabeza frenético. No era momento de adivinanzas—, fui yo quien te dije donde se encontraba Sora.

Y el pánico se apareció en sus ojos fijos en esa viga y en ese muchacho perdido, buscando a Sora pero sin encontrarla porque Gabumon no estaba a su lado. Sora iba a ser aplastada.

Fueron décimas de segundo lo que tardó la viga en caer y despedazarse en astillas por un fuego azul justo sobre la cabeza de Sora, mientras esta caía contra el suelo violentamente. Cuando abrió los ojos reconoció la azul mirada de aquel hombre que estaba sobre ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yamato, aún con la respiración acelerada.

Sora asintió conmocionada, mientras Yamato se reincorporaba.

—¡Sora!, ¿estás bien? —Yamato adolescente llegó a su lado.

—¡Yamato! —exclamó ella apoyándose en la mano que este le tendía.

—Salgamos de aquí —y tomándola de la mano, la resguardó contra su pecho y encontraron la salida.

Yamato todavía estaba de rodillas, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Gracias Gabumon —dijo en un suspiro

El digimon salió de entre los cascotes con una complaciente sonrisa y regresó a su espacio virtual.

Lo siguiente fue tal y como recordaba. Takeru y los demás llegaron para hacerse cargo de la situación. No tuvieron la ayuda de Gabumon y los otros pero consiguieron solventarla igualmente. DarkTyranomon del pasado estaba neutralizado. Miró su pulsera.

 _"Gran colapso en doce minutos."_

Había que neutralizar al DarkTyranomon espacial cuanto antes.

Miró una última vez al grupo. Iban a despedir a Ken a la estación pero le alertó que esta vez ni él ni Sora fueron. Se habían quedado rezagados hasta encontrarse solos. Extrañado por esta novedad, Yamato los siguió por su paseo nocturno. Hablaron, compartieron sonrisas y sonrojos y se abrazaron.

—¿Me he confesado? —cuestionó Yamato perplejo.

—Habrás tenido celos de ti mismo y por eso te habrás confesado —teorizó Gabumon.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos.

—No he tenido celos —masculló. Sería irracional tener celos del hombre que había salvado a la chica que le gustaba, aunque quizá sí tenía celos de la situación en sí. Le hubiese gustado a él ser el salvador—. Lo que importa es que nos hemos confesado.

—Claro Yamato, aunque no haya torta, ni la salves, estáis predestinados. Estaréis juntos siempre en cada universo o dimensión.

Yamato sonrió. Besaría a Sora y tendría preciosos hijitos en todos los universos posibles. No podía ser más afortunado. Cerró los ojos, ansiaba ya besar a su Sora y ver la carita de ilusión de sus hijos cuando les entregase sus regalos.

—Atrapemos al intruso y regresemos a casa —determinó. El radar que había permanecido inerte emitió una potente señal. DarkTyranomon había regresado para cumplir su propósito—. Sabía que iría a por ellos —masculló. Se dirigía hacia Sora y Yamato. Pronto lo escuchó y lo distinguió.

—¿Otra vez? —gruñó el adolescente Yamato, sacando su D-Terminal. Lo agitó—, ¡no funciona!

—El mío tampoco —dijo Sora.

Casi siempre la presencia de un digimon intruso en un espacio-tiempo que no era el suyo provocaba ese fallo de comunicaciones digitales.

—Tenemos que llamar a mi hermano y los demás —trataron de huir pero DarkTyranomon se lo impidió—. Yo le distraeré, tú trae a mi hermano.

Sora negó y se resistió a soltar su mano, pero Yamato en un brusco movimiento se libró de su agarre. Tiró una lata contra el digimon. Este le enfocó y Yamato se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta que llamase su atención. Su intención era ir a por él desde un comienzo.

—Va a por mí —dijo Comandante Ishida—, me va a matar.

" _Gabumon warp shinka: MetalGarurumon"_

Los afilados dientes del lobo metálico se clavaron en el pie que estaba a punto de aplastar a Yamato. Sora apresuró a llevarlo con ella viendo impresionada al digimon.

—MetalGarurumon —susurró.

El adolescente tardó en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿MetalGarurumon?

El digimon trataba de alejar a DarkTyranomon, llevándolo donde se encontraba Yamato.

—Aquí Comandante Ishida solicitando permiso para abrir espacio virtual de reclusión.

 _"Permiso concedido"_

El espacio se abrió en su pulsera.

—¡MetalGarurumon!

" _Garuru Tomahawk"_

Y los misiles salieron de su pecho impactando contra el digimon que fue absorbido por la pulsera de Yamato. El espacio quedó bloqueado y Yamato comprobó el estado de las dimensiones; líneas perfectamente paralelas. Vio que como solía ocurrir en los viajes temporales una nueva había aparecido partiendo de la fecha en la que estaban. No obstante no convergía con las demás en ningún momento, por lo que su presente y el futuro de este nuevo pasado estaban asegurados.

 _"Dimensión C38 registrada."_

Las nuevas dimensiones creadas en viajes en el tiempo eran catalogadas con la letra C por la sencilla razón de que la A y la B ya habían sido utilizadas por doctor Izumi para catalogar otra clase de acontecimientos universo-digitales. El número: una simple suma de la fecha a la que se había viajado.

MetalGarurumon regresó a su estado de Gabumon. Iba a reunirse con su camarada, pero no pudo quedar impasible ante el reclamo de Yamato.

—¿Cómo has venido? —cuestionó Yamato, inclinándose hacia él. Le tomó de las manos mientras la ilusión emanaba de sus ojos.

—Eh… supe que estabas en peligro —improvisó.

—¿Y el DarkTyranomon? —preguntó Sora.

—En el Digimundo.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? —volvió a preguntar. A lo lejos había distinguido una silueta, justo donde el digimon había desaparecido entre un haz de luz.

Gabumon tragó incómodo.

—Gennai.

Ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos.

—¿Gennai?, ¿el viejo del Digimundo? —preguntó Yamato. Gabumon asintió dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Él te dio el poder para poder alcanzar el nivel mega? —Gabumon observó a Sora, luego a Yamato y sonrió.

—No, lo hiciste tú.

Yamato tuvo la necesidad de mirar su dispositivo. No lo había notado vibrar ni activarse, pero Gabumon estaba ante él por lo que debía ser cierto. Gabumon quiso aprovechar ese momento de confusión para escabullirse, pero nuevamente Yamato lo llamó:

—¿No te quedas?

Gabumon se volteó, recordando que esa Nochebuena la pasó con él, lo que significaba que ahora la pasaría solo. Aunque si todo salía como debía sería la última que pasase solo.

—No puedo, pero por favor toca la armónica, yo te escucharé.

—Gabumon —susurró Yamato enternecido.

Sora dio un paso hacia delante.

—Siento que al final te quedes sin torta. La hice, pero sufrió un pequeño accidente.

—¿Hiciste una torta? —preguntó Yamato extrañado.

Sora se sonrojó.

—Sí, más o menos. Un coche la aplastó.

La torta desparramada y chorreante de aquel extraño hombre con parecido a su abuelo apareció en la mente de Yamato de inmediato. Sonrió abiertamente. Sora no entendía muy bien que tenía de cómico su desgracia pero la sonrisa de Yamato era altamente contagiosa por lo que también sonrió, mientras él pasaba suavemente el brazo por alrededor de su cintura.

—Puedes hacer una para Yamato —dijo el digimon alegremente, enrojeciendo a los adolescentes—. ¡Ah!, ¡y a vuestros hijos les encantará!

—¡Gabumon! —recriminó Yamato, pero Gabumon ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

…

—¿A vuestros hijos les encantará? —negó Yamato, ya con su traje de astronauta, encendiendo los motores para su despegue.

Gabumon tan solo escuchó el rugido de su tripa.

—Tanto hablar de tortas me hace querer comer ya mi torta.

—¿Tu torta?, querrás decir mi torta —rio Yamato.

La nave despegó de aquel Digimundo del 2002, alcanzando pronto el espacio exterior. Ingresó sus coordenadas.

—Aquí Comandante Ishida solicitando apertura en el continuo espacio-tiempo para regresar a matriz —o lo que era lo mismo, el lugar y el tiempo donde se encontraba antes de cruzar la brecha en el espacio-tiempo.

El panel de mandos emitió unos sonidos. Koushiro denominaba a este sistema, "yo-yo". La nave hacía la función de la cuerda que siempre podía regresar al mismo lugar y así evitaba ese contratiempo de vagar por una dimensión desconocida por tiempo indefinido a la espera de poder abrir de alguna manera una brecha de vuelta —cosa que no solía ser excesivamente sencilla—. Fue una de las primeras aventuras de Comandante Ishida que algún día será relatada. En cualquier caso, se aprendió la lección y Koushiro logró diseñar este puerta de atrás de regreso.

" _Apertura en dos minutos y veintitrés segundos. Tiempo de apertura catorce segundos"_

En seguida la nave creó su propio vórtice de llamativos colores y cuando se recompuso volvía a orbitar en S/2003 J4.

—DarkTyranomon recibido, procedemos a su estudio y descontaminación. Gracias Comandante Ishida.

—Gracias Koushiro.

—Doctor Izumi cuando llevo esta bata —masculló—, y por cierto llamó Sora, que si vas a tardar mucho porque los niños están hambrientos e inquietos por sus regalos —la pantalla se apagó.

Yamato se agitó mirando la hora. ¡La cena!, ¡Comandante Ishida debía estar siempre en casa para la cena! Comprobó las coordenadas, no era momento de perderse por recónditos lugares del universo como alguna vez había hecho como por ejemplo en el cumpleaños de su suegro. Accionó la puerta espacio-digital y en milésimas de segundo ya estaba en la órbita terrestre.

…

—¡Me encanta la torta de mamá! —exclamó Aiko, tocándose la tripa satisfecha.

A su lado, su hermanito-reno, con toda la cara manchada de crema, mostró su conformidad con una amplia sonrisa.

—Mamá, ¿y Santa Claus cuando viene?

Sora miró atentamente a su hijo y luego a su hija que hacía una mueca de preocupación

—Pronto.

—¿Y si no llega a tiempo? —preguntó esta vez la niña, saltando hacia su madre.

—Es Santa Claus, siempre llega a tiempo.

—Ya, pero si sus renos lo entretienen demasiado en Marte, por ejemplo, ¿qué pasará?, ¿nos quedaremos sin Santa Claus? —volvió a preguntar.

Sora y Aiko mantuvieron la mirada, mientras Yuujou, con la cucharita de postre en la boca a modo chupete las miraba a ambas absorto. Con la ilusión de un niño de cinco años esperando el ser mágico que traía sus regalos y le hacía cosquillitas en la barriga mientras hacía ho-ho-ho.

Sora sonrió a su hija.

—Si no llega a tiempo, vendrá la señora Claus, no te preocupes.

—¿La señora Claus tiene barba graciosa? —preguntó Yuujou.

—Sí, la misma —tranquilizó Sora.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Aiko con diversión.

Sora se levantó atrapando a su hija contra su tripa juguetonamente.

—Y si no vendrá la hija del señor Claus, que también tiene barba y pica mucho —susurró esto último en su oído.

Pero antes de que Yuujou imaginase a esa posible niña la puerta se abrió llegando por fin Santa Claus, o lo que era lo mismo, Comandante Ishida el esposo y padre ejemplar.

—¡Papá! —saltaron a sus brazos los niños.

Yamato los abrazó con ímpetu y jugó con ellos alzándolos por los aires.

—¿Estuviste en Marte? —preguntó la niña.

—No, cielito. Orbité por una de las lunas de Júpiter antes de que un DarkTyranomon provocase una grieta en el espacio-tiempo, pero no quiero aburriros con detalles de mi trabajo.

—Mira papá, soy un reno —dijo el niño mostrando holografías de su festival.

Y Yamato quedó entusiasmado con ellas, a pesar de que su nene todavía llevaba ese mismo traje, por lo que podía verlo en persona.

—¿Y te encontraste con Santa Claus por el camino? —preguntó Sora. Yamato se paró a contemplarla por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Yuujou abrió la boca de la impresión, Sora en cambio hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, le cuidé sus renos cuando pasaba por Júpiter.

—¿Y cuantos renos tiene?, ¿se parecen a mí?

—Muchos y sí, son igualitos a ti —contestó Yamato, apretando esa nariz roja que quedaba en su capucha. Dejó su bolsa en el suelo y la abrió—. Y me dio esto para vosotros.

Los niños empezaron a saltar sobre excitados, mientras Sora contemplaba la escena con una incrédula sonrisa, no pudiendo creer que hubiese tenido tiempo en su viaje para hacerse cargo de los regalos. Pero era Comandante Ishida y siempre cumplía su palabra.

A Yuujou le entregó un paquete con forma de reno.

—¡Un reno! —gritó emocionado al ver su enorme peluche.

Para Aiko el paquete fue más pequeño.

—¿Pokemon rubí y zafiro y la GBA? —quedó impresionada. Era original.

—¿GBA? —preguntó Sora perpleja. No recordaba jugar en esa plataforma desde sus tiempos de adolescente.

Yamato la encaró con una encantadora sonrisa y la besó.

—¿Cenasteis ya? —preguntó embelesado.

—Lo niños sí —contestó Sora y se sorprendió a sí misma porque no pudo contener su rubor.

Con los niños entretenidos, Sora condujo a su esposo a la mesita baja de la sala de estar, la cual ya estaba dispuesta para dos comensales. Se sentaron en el suelo de la manera tradicional y Sora sirvió la cena.

—No has cambiado nada —sonrió Yamato. Sora dejó de comer y lo miró confundida—, en estos veinticinco años —explicó.

Eso confundió más a Sora.

—No sé si es un halago.

—Claro que sí, eras increíblemente adorable entonces.

—¿Y esto a que viene? —Yamato encogió los hombros haciéndose el desentendido—, Yamato, ¿dónde has estado?

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de trabajo mientras ceno —Sora se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con sospechas—, ¿hiciste torta?

—Quizá los niños se la comieron ya.

—¿Toda? —preguntó Yamato, siguiendo el juego de Sora.

Gabumon irrumpió.

—Sora, ¿queda torta para mí?

La mujer apresuró a levantarse y traer un pedazo de la cocina.

—Claro que sí Gabu.

El digimon se fue satisfecho y Sora dirigió una desafiante mirada a Yamato.

—Entiendo —se levantó.

Por un momento Sora creyó que se había enojado, pero le alivió verlo regresar con algo en la mano. Era un paquete aplastado y chorreante. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y Sora distinguió una masa de bizcocho, crema y algo rojo que en algún momento de su vida habrían sido fresas.

—Quita esa porquería.

—Ni hablar, es mi torta de Navidad —dijo Yamato con una triunfal sonrisa.

Sora observó de nuevo el embalaje, resultándole tremendamente familiar. Luego regresó la vista a Yamato.

—¿Cuándo has estado?

Yamato agrandó su sonrisa.

—Si eres buena te lo contaré.

Sora arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó. Ahora los papeles se invirtieron creyendo Yamato que era ella la enojada. Regresó con una porción de torta. La colocó frente a Yamato y ella se sentó en su regazo. Yamato tuvo que dejar su torta aplastada para recibirla.

—¿Ya soy lo suficientemente buena?

Yamato ya no se resistió más a su adorable esposa.

—Está bien, te voy a contar un cuento de Navidad. Había una vez una chica que estaba enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos. Quería hacerle una torta de Navidad para confesarle sus sentimientos…

—Creo que esa historia la conozco —interrumpió Sora mimosamente.

—Esta versión no, es la versión de la nueva dimensión registrada C38 —explicó Yamato con excesivo tecnicismo para el gusto de Sora.

—¿Acaba igual? —volvió a interrumpir Sora, acariciándole dulcemente el pelo, intentando recuperar la atmósfera.

—Claro, de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí.

—Entonces la conozco —dijo Sora, tomándolo del mentón y besándolo con todo su amor.

Y Yamato asintió satisfecho. Porque una misión de Comandante Ishida no acababa hasta que regresaba a casa y podía volver a besar los labios de Sora. Por eso, todas sus aventuras tenían siempre el mismo final.

…

..

.

24 de Diciembre de 2027. Dimensión conocida como C38.

.

Sora sonrió al verlo entrar en la cocina en un largo bostezo. Dejó de acicalar a su hijo y le ofreció el desayuno. El niño apresuró a saltar ante su padre.

—Mira soy un muñeco de nieve —mostró su disfraz. Yamato lo acarició tiernamente.

—¿Sabías que hay lugares en el mundo en el que hoy no van a la escuela? —habló una niña rubia, leyendo su soporte digital.

—Pero entonces yo no sería un muñeco de nieve —reclamó el niño con preocupación.

—Y yo me perdería mi clase de matemáticas —dijo la niña con excesivo dramatismo.

Yamato, con una sonrisa por las amenas preocupaciones de sus hijos, observó a Sora embelesado.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué? —sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Lo llevaba soportando veinticinco años.

—¿La harás?

—¡Sí mamá hazla! —animó la niña.

—¡Sí, torta de navidad!—alzó los brazos el niño.

Sora hizo un quejido, resguardándose con los brazos.

—Algún año tendrás que hacérmela. Se lo prometiste a Gabu —dijo Yamato, señalando al digimon que tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Sí, aunque yo sigo sin recordar esa conversación —murmuró el digimon con desconcierto.

La niña saltó sobre su madre, tirándole muy pesadamente del brazo.

—Vuélvenos a contar la historia de la torta zombi.

—Aplastada, no zombi, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas tan macabras?

El niño aplastó un dorayaki y la crema salió por los lados. Sora se sobrecogió al verlo.

—¡Cuéntalo!

—Está bien —asintió—. Era Nochebuena del 2002 y yo quería declarar mis sentimientos a vuestro padre con una torta de Navidad. No me atrevía a hacerla pero Gabumon me convenció —El digimon infló el pecho orgulloso, aunque veinticinco años después, seguía sin ser consciente de ese momento—. La hice pero cuando iba a dársela se me cayó y un coche la aplastó.

El niño volvió a aplastar otro dorayaki y Sora volvió a estremecerse.

—Yuuki deja ya los dorayakis —los apartó su padre. Dedicó una sonrisa a su esposa—. Continúa cielito.

—Lo sentí como una señal y decidí que no me declararía nunca. Entonces en el concierto de vuestro padre un digimon atacó y todo se vino abajo. Estuvo a punto de caerme una viga pero un apuesto caballero me salvó.

—No era tan apuesto —apostilló Yamato—, de hecho tendría unos setenta años y era feo, tenía un ojo de cristal.

—No es cierto —rio Sora—, ¿sigues teniendo celos de él?

—No tengo celos de él —negó Yamato con nerviosismo—, ¿por qué siempre tengo que escuchar la misma tontería?

—Porque ahora viene la parte en la que te declaraste a mamá porque tenías celos de él —dijo la niña con provocación.

—¡Airi!—recriminó su padre—. Me declaré a mamá porque la amaba y porque a veces hay que dar el primer paso y hacer cosas absurdas como decir te amo bailando tap.

—Esa historia es más divertida, salen chocolates zombi —dijo la niña. Su hermano se las apañó para aplastar otro dorayaki ante la desesperación de su padre.

—¿Y la parte en la que os salvo?, ¿por qué os la habéis saltado? —reclamó Gabumon sintiéndose ofendido.

—Si siempre dices que no lo recuerdas —contestó Yamato.

—Ya, pero me gusta escucharlo.

—¿Y por qué todo lo que intento cocinar tiene que acabar convertido en un zombi? —clamó Sora al cielo.

—Solo lo que cocinas para demostrar tus sentimientos por papá —fue la manera de consolarle su hija.

Y entre tanta algarabía y dorayakis aplastados, una alarma sonó y todos quedaron en silencio observando a Yamato. "Alerta digital"

—¿Tienes que irte? —preguntó Sora—, es Nochebuena.

Yamato observó su pulsera y asintió.

—Siento que los digimon espaciales no tengan consideración para con nuestro aniversario.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba perfectamente arreglado despidiéndose de su familia.

—Recuerda que Santa Claus suele dejar sus regalos preparados en el cajón alto del armario, cielicito.

La niña asintió con una cómplice sonrisa, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Yamato se agachó a la altura de su benjamín cuyo traje ya estaba todo manchado de crema de dorayaki. Le frotó la cabeza.

—Ahora eres el muñeco de nieve de la casa, cuida de tus princesas _Frozen_.

—¡Sí Comandante!

Seguidamente encaró a Sora, que lo miraba con adoración y ternura.

—Te la haré, aunque quede zombi, te haré la torta este año.

—La aceptaré esté como esté.

—Lo sé.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, dándole un delicado beso. Quedó unos segundos desconcertado y a Sora le preocupó su expresión.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Yamato negó.

—Es que acabo de pensar en como habría sido mi vida si nunca te hubiera podido besar y… —se detuvo intranquilo.

—¿Y? —ayudó Sora acariciándole dulcemente el pelo.

—Y nada, lo siento vacío. La nada absoluta.

—Pero eso nunca sucederá —tranquilizó Sora.

—Por supuesto, de lo contrario no estaría aquí.

Y la volvió a besar, porque como dije, Comandante Ishida siempre tiene el mismo final.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: gracias por leer. Esto está basado en la actividad Comandante Ishida del Topic sorato. Tendrá más sentido si le echáis un ojo, lo aseguro. XD.

Saluditos!


	2. 14-02-03

Recomendaciones antes de leer este fic:

Haber leído el anterior fic de Comandante Ishida porque hay conceptos que ya quedaron explicados ahí y por tanto daré por hechos en los siguientes fics. Es recomendable para más información pasarse por el Topic sorato del Foro Proyecto 1-8 y echar un ojo a la actividad "Comandante Ishida".

Haber escuchado el cd-drama _Michi e no armor shinka_ ya que la acción trascurre en los sucesos, la mayoría absurdos, de ese cd-drama.

Da puntos también haber visto _Frozen_ pero, ¿quién no ha visto _Frozen_? XD

.

* * *

Yamato Ishida, un ejemplar esposo y padre de familia con un trabajo un poco peculiar que le hace viajar por puertas espacio-temporales a través del universo y las dimensiones. Él es:

 **COMANDANTE ISHIDA**

Comandante Ishida en:

~C19~

Un nuevo día amanecía en el hogar de Comandante Ishida. Un día con sabor y aroma especial y delicioso. Yamato lo detectó en cuanto salió de su ducha matinal.

—Feliz San Valentín —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se arreglaba.

Salió de la habitación y comprobó que los niños ya estuviesen levantados. En efecto, sus dormitorios estaban vacíos, no obstante hubo algo del dormitorio de su primogénita que captó su atención; una carta sobre la cama.

La miró inquisidoramente. Deliberó en que lo correcto sería no violar su intimidad pero finalmente la cogió. Si como imaginaba era una declaración de amor hacia algún chico era su misión abortarla. ¡Tan solo tenía nueve inocentes años!

—¡Yamato está sonando la alarma!

Los nervios por sentirse descubierto le jugaron una mala pasada pero no había de que preocuparse, el grito de su camarada venía desde la cocina.

" _Alerta digital"_

Parecía que los digimon espaciales habían conjurado para arruinarle todos sus días especiales.

A grandes zancadas llegó hasta la cocina, donde como dedujo por el aroma, Sora cocinaba chocolates y sus hijos y los digimon los cataban. Hizo un gesto a Gabumon y echó una rápida mirada a su familia.

—¿Te vas? —Sora se adelantó y Yamato asintió, incapaz de esbozar sonrisa alguna.

Su niña pretendía declararse a un sujeto y él no podía estar ahí para impedirlo. El sentimiento de impotencia era inaguantable y por supuesto si compartía sus temores con su esposa tan solo reiría de sus paranoicos celos de padre.

—Papi, ¿cuantas chicas me van a regalar chocolates? —su impetuoso hijo saltó a su campo visual y Yamato como padre amoroso y orgulloso que era acarició su cabecita.

—Muchas campeón —y dirigió una fugaz mirada a su hija, que jugaba alegremente a enchocolatarse con Pyokomon.

—¿Y todas tendrán que ser mis novias? —cuestionó, visiblemente apurado— Quiero que solo me regale mami.

Yamato deseó que esa misma inocencia y amor puro e incondicional fuese el que procesase su hija solamente por él. De hecho siempre creyó que así era, hasta hacía escasos minutos cuando encontró la carta de la discordia.

Sora observó a su esposo mientras se preparaba para partir, dando ordenes por su pulsera. Hizo que callase tomándolo de la camisa hacia ella.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Yamato desvió la mirada. No podía mentir a su esposa pero tampoco confesarse. La besó tiernamente en los labios.

—Tan solo quería comer tus chocolates en tranquilidad —eso era cierto.

La mujer le regaló una sonrisa.

—Los comerás a la vuelta.

En pocos minutos, Comandante Ishida ya listo para una nueva misión, se estaba despidiendo de su familia.

—Procura no estar comprometido para cuando regrese campeón —dijo, acariciándole la cabecita a su vástago que lo miró confuso.

Dirigió una furtiva mirada a su hija, que con la boca manchada de chocolate se abalanzaba hacia él radiante y feliz. Demasiado feliz.

—Pórtate bien mi cielito —la abrazó con voz queda, teniendo la tentación de cargarla y llevársela con él. Lejos de ese supuesto chico que hoy iba a arrebatarle su amor para siempre.

—Papi, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó la pequeña, sintiendo que el abrazo ya era demasiado largo y asfixiante.

Yamato se separó y disimuló ante las extrañas miradas de toda su familia. Incluido su camarada.

—Volveré para la cena.

Y así, Comandante Ishida partió un día más a una nueva y seguramente productiva misión.

...

—Aquí Comandante Ishida disponiéndose a salir al exterior.

El aterrizaje en hielo siempre era tedioso, pero hasta allí, el planeta helado Urano era hasta donde le había conducido hoy su misión. Se abrió la compuerta y tanto él como Gabumon ataviados con sus trajes de astronauta por supuesto con la ingeniería térmica de última generación incluida, salieron.

" _Detectada actividad Digimon"_ , informó el asistente de navegación.

—No me gustan los planetas de hielo —negó Yamato teniendo un escalofrío.

Evidentemente no por la baja temperatura de alrededor de -205,2 °C. —en su traje estaba en unos agradables 20 ºC—. El escalofrió fue en su interior, en su corazón.

—Capturémoslo y regresemos a casa cuanto antes.

—Se me está nublando el casco Yamato, ¿cómo veré al enemigo?

Yamato miró a su alrededor. Nublado entre hielos eternos y gas metano. La estampa normal de ese planeta al que el sol apenas le alcanza. No obstante persistió ese encogimiento en su corazón. Comprobó sus controles de aire y verificó también los de Gabumon, todo estaba en orden por lo que esta sensación no era producto del gigante helado. El digimon que había aparecido aquí era quien lo provocaba.

 _"Brecha en Urano"_ , informó el asistente.

Apenas pudieron distinguir el vórtice alrededor de ellos y de su nave, fueron absorbidos.

Yamato se agitó contra el suelo. Esto de la recomposición molecular era un poco estresante para su cuerpo a fin de cuentas.

" _Tierra. 14/02/2003."_

Iba a abrir su casco nada más escuchar la palabra Tierra pero se detuvo al distinguir el hielo bajo su cuerpo. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que su asistente se hubiese averiado? Buscó a su compañero para cerciorarse de su estado y pestañeó incrédulo al verlo sin casco, pero ladeando la cabeza avergonzado. Extrañado, se arrodilló ya despojándose del casco viendo ante él una veintena de niños de guardería que los miraban atónitos a través de un cristal. Buscó respuestas a su alrededor encontrándolas en forma de iglú y alegres maniquís de esquimales que desentonaban con su gran nave espacial.

Rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, les regaló una sonrisa a los impresionados niños.

—Y así es como los esquimales llegaron al polo norte, gracias por visitar el museo de historia de la humanidad.

Respiró aliviado al ver que la persiana se bajaba. Gabumon había encontrado el botón para ello.

Unos niños tendrían una alucinante historia que contar pero no quiso preocuparse más por ello. Había sufrido un viaje temporal y lo que eso significaba era que su pasado estaba en peligro, o lo que era lo mismo, la colisión de las dimensiones era inminente.

Comprobó el asistente.

 _"Gran colapso en una hora y catorce minutos"_

—Tenemos que darnos prisa Gabumon —advirtió, despojándose de su traje y aplicando el camuflaje holográfico para su nave. Quedó como un convincente iceberg con un pingüino en su punta a punto de saltar.

—Yamato, ¿cuando estamos?

—Catorce de febrero del 2003 —contestó Yamato sin reparar demasiado en la fecha—, tenemos que encontrarme, seguro ese digimon va detrás de mí.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos?, esos digimons espaciales aparecen y desaparecen. No sabremos donde está hasta que sea demasiado tarde —habló el digimon desanimado. En efecto, su radar no emitía ninguna señal.

 _"Repetimos. Noticia de última hora. Un extraño hombre ha secuestrado a varias chicas en los almacenes de Ginza"_

Yamato se volteó sorprendido hacia esa radio prendida y al momento recordó todo lo que sucedió ese día.

—Le dije a Sora que la amaba —miró a Gabumon con apuro pero también un ápice de ilusión. Era un agradable recuerdo—. Esa es nuestra misión. Asegurarnos de que se lo diga.

—Pero, ¿y el digimon? —la pregunta de Gabumon no obtuvo respuesta. Ya estaba introducido en el espacio digital de su pulsera.

...

Los alrededores de Ginza tal y como recordaba de su adolescencia, eran un caos. Sirenas de coches, curiosos y periodistas se arremolinaban para saber todo al respecto del extraño acontecimiento.

Yamato se abría pasa entre el gentío buscando a sus compañeros, los niños elegidos. Paró un instante al creer reconocer la siempre dulce voz de Sora. Sonrió enternecido pues hablaba de una manera muy formal y educada.

—Gracias por cuidar de Yamato —dijo el hombre con el que mantenía la conversación telefónica y Yamato buscó su rostro. Ya no había duda de que esa chica a la que había escuchado era su esposa.

Quedó impresionado al hallarse ante su padre, este también lo miró unos instantes para después negar y seguir con su conversación. Por lo visto su padre quería que Sora fuese la corresponsal de lo que sucedía en su cautiverio y había tenido que viajar al pasado tras un digimon colapsa-dimensiones para enterarse de esto. Lo anotó mentalmente para hacerles sufrir un poco en la próxima cena familiar y siguió con su búsqueda.

Pronto distinguió al extravagante grupo encabezados por el extraño peinado de Taichi. No el que llevaba en la adolescencia, seguía acostumbrado a él porque su hijo clon portaba uno igual. Había olvidado que aquel día se hizo un raro recogido para no ser confundido con el digimon que provocó todo esto. Aguantó la carcajada y tan pronto como avanzó hacia ellos una niebla familiar los envolvió.

Los chicos ya se reunían y no vio a Miyako por lo que dedujo que ya se habría infiltrado para intentar salvarlas, de modo que ahora el siguiente plan se sucedería: bailar tap.

—Oye Yamato, ¿y tú donde estás? —preguntó Gabumon asomando la cabeza por su pulsera con curiosidad. No había ni rastro de él ni de su compañero.

Yamato fue consciente de eso en ese momento lo que provocó que sin pensar en las consecuencias, se acercase al grupo.

—¿Dónde está Yamato?

Los chicos, que en esos momentos discutían sobre algún nuevo plan absurdo, se voltearon hacia el extraño hombre.

—¿Y usted es? —cuestionó Taichi.

—¿Abuelo?

Yamato apretó los puños furioso al escuchar la impertinencia de su hermano.

—No soy tu abuelo —masculló entre dientes. Trató de sosegarse—, tan solo un amigo. Fuerzas especiales de contención digital —y enseñó rápidamente una pegatina random que su hijo le había pegado en la cartera en algún momento pasado.

—¿Tienes un Gabumon en esa pulsera? —Yamato saltó apurado ante la pregunta de Koushiro. Se desesperó al ver que asomaba su cuernito.

Gabumon salió y saludó con timidez. Los digimons se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Les parecía demasiado familiar.

—No tengo nada que ver con Yamato Ishida —intentó disimular él.

—¿Podría estudiar esa pulsera?, ¿cómo lo has hecho?, ¿es una puerta digital? —Koushiro le tomó de la muñeca entusiasmado, sin reparar siquiera en esa maraña de líneas y esa alarma anunciando un gran colapso en escasa hora.

—Espacio virtual para digimons, algún día lo inventarás —despachó Yamato, agitando su brazo para despegarlo. Se dirigió a los demás, en especial a Taichi— ¿Dónde está Yamato Ishida?

Taichi se encogió de hombros y eso preocupó a Yamato, ¿y si había llegado tarde?

—Yo lo vi esta mañana. Quise entrar en su grupo pero no me aceptó —se volteó hacia Daisuke. La memoria era sabía y había olvidado esa audición de su amigo. De todas formas, ¿significaba eso que Yamato jamás había ido a Ginza?

Se alejó un instante junto a Gabumon.

—Gabumon, esto es el fin. Si no estoy aquí jamás propondré la absurda idea de bailar tap y jamás le diré a Sora que la amo y jamás nos casaremos y tendremos preciosos hijos y el caos de los mundos será inevitable.

—O tal vez, le dirás te amo de una forma más romántica —teorizó el digimon.

Yamato negó. No permitiría que hubiese otro mundo donde el primer "te amo" a Sora no fuese bailando de una manera ridícula. Su Sora jamás se lo perdonaría.

—No es una posibilidad, caos de las dimensiones.

Y la cuenta atrás de su pulsera respaldó su angustiosa teoría. Regresó al grupo donde debatían el próximo plan. Por lo visto que Daisuke cantase para distraer al digimon era lo que más votos llevaba de momento. Eso sí que sería el fin y Yamato lo sabía. Si Boltmon escuchaba los graznidos de Daisuke haría explotar el centro comercial de inmediato.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó.

—¿Por qué?, quiero cantar y así tener fans y que todas las chicas digan que soy "cool" —dijo Daisuke lastimosamente, llevándose las miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeros— y rescatar a las chica, claro —añadió con una falsa sonrisa.

—Si Boltmon te oye cantar no dudará en hacer arder toda la ciudad —sentenció y la mayoría pareció conforme.

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor para distraerlo? —cuestionó Taichi.

Yamato inspiró. Muchas veces había pensado en su vida, como le había sugerido Gabumon, que le hubiese gustado decirle el primer "te amo" a Sora de forma más convencional, más romántica. No obstante, así funcionó la primera vez, así debería funcionar en esta nueva dimensión.

—Bailaremos tap.

Taichi se pegó en la palma de la mano con el puño.

—Era mi siguiente opción.

Los demás le miraron confusos.

—De esa forma le distraeremos mientras Daisuke…

—¿Me infiltro para rescatarlas? —se frotó las manos Daisuke con ansía. Eso le haría parecer muy "cool".

Yamato negó. No era bueno perturbar mucho los acontecimientos pero un digimon espacial genéticamente modificado salido de Urano andaba suelto por ahí, no necesitaba a un Daisuke modo Kaiser.

—Tú vas a buscar a Yamato Ishida, Ken te infiltras tú.

Los chicos obedecieron sus órdenes y de esa forma iniciaron aquel ridículo baile de tap. Yamato miró a su alrededor, alargando el baile todo lo posible. No había ni rastro de él y por lo tanto no le diría a Sora que la amaba. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo esa niebla calando sus huesos. Tenía la sensación de que la niebla acompañaría su corazón el resto de sus días si su declaración no se producía.

—¡Oye Hikari!, ¿estás bien?

Oteó el horizonte una última vez y al no verse por ningún lado, cerró los ojos y gritó:

—¡Sora te amo!

Supo que se había quedado bailando solo junto a Gabumon. Abrió los ojos lentamente y las miradas de todos estaban fijas en él.

—¡¿Qué?! —Taichi estaba hecho una furia— ¡tienes como cincuenta años!

—Treinta y nueve —masculló Yamato.

—¡Y ella tiene novio! —exclamó Takeru alarmado. Lo miró con sospechas— ¿De verdad no eres mi abuelo? A él también le gustan las jovencitas.

Apretó los puños, los dientes y la vena de su frente ya cobraba vida propia cuando todos se voltearon hacia el centro comercial. Una reconocida risa había retumbado por todo su alrededor.

—¡¿Digimon Kaiser?! —cuestionaron alarmados, corriendo hacia el interior.

Se adentraron a través de la niebla alcanzando el departamento de dulces donde Boltmon había irrumpido. Pronto descubrieron a las chicas secuestradas. Yamato reparó en Sora que parecía mucho más confusa que asustada y al igual que sus amigos observó ante él a Digimon Kaiser.

—¿Ichijouji-san se ha trasformado en Digimon Kaiser? —cuestionó Iori, entrando en modo "imperdonable."

—Mierda —maldijo Yamato—. Daisuke debería haberse transformado y Ken devolverlo a la normalidad. Es culpa mía.

—Takeru, ¿de qué está hablando tu abuelo? —preguntó Taichi.

—¡Que no soy su abuelo!

Yamato perdió los nervios al mismo tiempo que Raidramon hacia una entrada triunfal, con Daisuke cabalgando a su lomo.

—¡Ichijouji! —gritó mientras se bajaba y Raidraomn regresaba a su estado de V-mon.

—¡Fue una entrada "cool"! —exclamó Hikari.

—¿Sí?, yo diría que del montón —apuntó Tailmon.

Pero como el héroe que era Daisuke ni reparó en sus ansiadas admiradoras, corrió hacia Ken, preparó el puño y le asestó un puñetazo que lo sacó volando, perdiendo las gafas por los aires y cayendo contra sus amigos que a su vez perdieron sus D-terminales.

Todos miraron la escena con asombro, incluido Boltmon.

—Jamás permitiré que vuelvas a ser el Kaiser, ¿entiendes?

—¿Serás idiota?— Daisuke se sobresaltó por el grito de Miyako. En teoría ahora debían alabar su valor y su amistad hacia sus amigos, no recriminarle— ¡Quería impresionar a Boltmon!, ¡era una farsa!

Daisuke miró a su amigo, que se retorcía en el suelo.

—Sí, intentaba meterle un poco de miedo. Aún mi nombre es temido en algunos lugares del Digimundo.

—Yamato, creo que esto se está yendo de las manos —comentó Gabumon.

Así era. Yamato se sentía enloquecer, mientras esa niebla inaguantable aprisionaba cada vez más su corazón, pero entonces escuchó su voz; su dulce, cálida y amorosa voz.

—¿Y Yamato?

Se volteó. Era obvio que Daisuke había desobedecido por completo su orden.

—No está —contestó Taichi. Sora palideció.

—Y entonces, ¿quien me dijo que me amaba?

Todos miraron a Yamato pero para su suerte, Fukumon hizo su entrada.

—¿Y este quién es? —preguntó Taichi.

—Es el tipo raro del parque —respondió Boltmon—. Él me dijo que debía encontrar un corazón, aunque fuese a la fuerza.

—¡Acabemos con él! —exclamó Daisuke, cogiendo un D-terminal del suelo y activándolo. V-mon digievolucionó con el digiegg de la esperanza— ¡Es genial! —quedó asombrado Daisuke justo antes de llevarse un puñetazo de Miyako.

—¡Idiota!, tú aún conservabas tu D-terminal —y se lo arrebató, haciendo que Hawkmon digievolucionase con el digiegg de la amistad.

De esa forma aparecieron nuevos digimons, porque Patamon digievolucionó con el digiegg de la luz, Armadillomon con el del amor y Tailmon con el del conocimiento y entre todos, tal y cómo recordaba Yamato, acabaron con Fukumon.

Boltmon, aprendiendo gracias a Sora la lección de que un corazón no se debe conseguir de forma violenta regresó al mundo digital y Daisuke se ganó el cariño y la admiración de todas las chicas rehenes.

Yamato miró su pulsera.

" _Gran colapso en siete minutos"_

Este final feliz no duraría mucho si no cumplía la misión que le había traído hasta aquí.

Salieron al exterior y Yamato siguió sintiendo esa niebla que le perseguía desde Urano. Sin embargo no existía ya ninguna niebla palpable alrededor del centro.

—¿Y si intentamos nosotros una armor digievolución? —propuso Agumon.

Así lo hicieron, Yamato contempló con desesperación como los digimons se divertían, incluso cómo ese loro en el que se convirtió Piyomon le decía esas palabras que ya creía olvidadas: "Ey Piyomon, ¿no crees que Yamato ha actuado frío últimamente?"

Y en el momento que las dijo un chorro gélido apareció interrumpiendo la diversión.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver que venía de MetalGarurumon y que a sus lomos venía Yamato. Comandante Ishida se estremeció al reconocer su mirada y por tanto sus sentimientos.

—Así que soy frío, ¿verdad?, tengo el corazón de hielo o mejor dicho, no tengo corazón —dijo y acto seguido MetalGarurumon disparó su aliento congelante.

—¡Sora! —gritaron todos pero tan solo Yamato fue lo suficiente rápido para tirarse sobre ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y le angustió ver su expresión. Estaba conmocionada, estaba sufriendo.

Rápidamente Taichi la ayudó a reincorporarse echando una fulminante mirada a Comandante Ishida. Definitivamente no se fiaba de sus intenciones. No obstante Yamato tenía asuntos más importantes de los cual ocuparse y esos eran él mismo. Lo analizó, no solo su mirada era gélida, también su pelo se había tornado blanquecino y sus ropajes parecían helados.

—Yamato —susurró Sora descompuesta.

—Parece que ha sufrido una extraña digievolución —dijo Koushiro. Miró a los digimons extravagantes que lo rodeaban—. Hoy creo que el Digimundo está descontrolado.

—Gabumon —el digimon tragó temeroso. Había reconocido el tono de su amigo.

—Eres tú.

—No permitiré que le haga daño a Sora —fue su contundente respuesta.

—Ya, pero eres tú —Gabumon lo miró confundido.

Yamato cerró los ojos teniendo un momento de vacilación. Apretó el dispositivo. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿destruirse a sí mismo o poner en peligro lo que más amaba? En cualquier caso el colapso de los mundos era inevitable. La decisión estaba tomada, jamás permitiría que Sora sufriese ningún daño en ninguna dimensión posible.

Sacó el dispositivo pero no llegó a emitir ninguna luz porque se quedó paralizado al ver a Sora dar un paso al frente.

—¿Qué haces? —se preguntó aterrado.

Mimi, a su lado, contuvo la respiración.

—Un acto de amor verdadero.

—¿Cómo en Frozen?

—¿Lo qué?

Yamato negó.

—Cosas del futuro. Te encantará la canción.

Pero quizá Mimi tuviese razón y eso era lo que Yamato necesitaba para regresar a la normalidad. Comandante Ishida quedó expectante a la escena pero preparado para entrar en acción.

—Yamato, claro que tienes corazón.

Frozen-Yamato negó y cristales de hielo salieron de su resoplido.

—No lo tengo, soy frío. Tú lo dijiste, él lo dijo.

—El digimon intruso —masculló Yamato. Ese había sido su plan: contaminar a Yamato del pasado.

—No digas eso Yamato. Tú eres bueno y afectuoso. Tienes el corazón más cálido que he conocido jamás y me demuestras tu amor cada día —prosiguió Sora, acercándose un poco más. Le tomó la mano y sintió un escalofrío. Algo de escarcha se traspasó a la suya. Frozen-Yamato pareció dudar. Comandante Ishida y los demás se esperanzaron, ¿de verdad iba a funcionar?

Yamato sintió la niebla más profunda y vio a Frozen-Yamato que se revolvía furioso como si una aguja de hielo hubiese traspasado su corazón.

—¡MetalGarurumon!

El ataque era inminente pero Comandante Ishida dio un paso al frente.

—¡Sora, yo te demostraré mi amor! —exclamó corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Que no la toques viejo! —intentó hacerle un placaje Taichi pero fracasó cayendo al suelo.

—¡Digimental up! —exclamó Yamato alzando su dispositivo.

Y un milagro se sucedió o una singular extrañeza como todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el día de hoy, pero la cuestión es que de la nada el digiegg de los milagros con su brillante luz dorada se apareció sobre el dispositivo de Yamato y envolvió a Gabumon.

" _Gabumon armor shinka: ¡Gabumon sin piel!"_

El nuevo digimon se tiró contra MetalGarurumon evitando así su ataque. De hecho se quedó sorprendido como todos. Tanta parafernalia con la aparición de un exclusivo digiegg incluido tan solo para que Gabumon se quitase su piel. Era cuanto menos bochornoso.

—Esperaba algo mejor —dijo Yamato entre decepcionado y preocupado. Su camarada desnudo nada tenía que hacer contra un MetalGarurumon sin sentimientos ni piedad.

Distraídos con este nuevo suceso, no observaron que Frozen-Yamato había tomado a Sora de la muñeca y había empezado a congelarla.

—¡No, Sora! —exclamó Hikari, alertando a los demás.

—No importa, está bien, así Yamato entenderá mi amor —dijo sin oponer la menor resistencia.

Observaron aterrados su sacrificio cuando de repente un aura de amor, paz y bienestar los envolvió. Frozen-Yamato cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió volvían a tener su calidez característica, así como sus cabellos regresaban a su resplandeciente dorado y sus ropajes dejaban de estar escarchados. Cayó aturdido en los brazos de Sora.

—¿Yamato?, ¿estás bien?

El chico se revolvió. Entreabrió los ojos agotado y suspiró:

—Sora, te amo.

Y Sora lloró descontrolada de la emoción. Alzó la vista al cielo encontrando al responsable de este milagro. Un amoroso digimon hada llamado Bucchiemon, capaz de sosegar hasta el corazón más fiero y herido.

MetalGarurumon regresó a su estado de Tsunomon y Gabumon, ya recuperando su piel, lo cargó con delicadeza.

—Está todo bien —dijo.

Yamato sonrió aliviado al ver a Ken que parecía algo avergonzado con la escena.

—Me pregunté si Wormmon también podría hacer la digievolución armor.

—¡Ken los has salvado! —gritó Miyako entusiasmada.

—¡Ha sido tan "cool"! —se le unió Hikari.

—¡Sí!, y Bucchiemon es tan kawaii —dijo Mimi, achuchando a la encantadora hada.

Daisuke miró la escena con desesperación.

—¡Yo era "cool"!, ¡Ken, me robaste mi protagonismo otra vez!

Y Yamato, como todos, rio por el feliz final de los acontecimientos. La historia sería diferente y Sora tendría ese "te amo" romántico que recordaría toda la vida y Yamato un bonito mechón blanquecino en su cabello que le recordaría que no debía dejar que el frío envolviese su corazón nunca más.

Comandante Ishida miró su pulsera, parpadeaba rápidamente alertando de actividad digimon. Tampoco necesitaba de ella para saber que el intruso se encontraba cerca. Había sentido con más intensidad la desasosegante niebla que lo llevaba acompañando desde Urano.

El viento se agitó y el frío vino con él.

—Tierna estampa, lástima que no vaya a durar.

Se le heló hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo al reconocer su voz. Lo enfocó andando con lentitud apoyado en ese bastón y su mirada cambió. Se volvió gélida.

—Jyureimon* —dijo Gabumon sorprendido. Observó a su compañero con preocupación. Apretaba los puños con fiereza, estaba dejando que la niebla entrase en su corazón—. Yamato.

—¿De verdad Yamato crees que eres feliz?, ¿de verdad crees que eres capaz de amar?, ¿de verdad crees que tu familia te ama?, ¿de verdad crees que tu hija no se cansará de ti?—y rio, mientras Yamato apretaba la carta que llevaba en su bolsillo.

—Yamato —volvió a implorar Gabumon sintiendo el aura que desprendía su compañero—, él ha sido el causante de la contaminación de Yamato del pasado, no dejes que haga lo mismo contigo.

Pero Comandante Ishida no le prestó atención.

—¿Sabes quién es el destinatario de su carta? —cuestionó y Gabumon se asustó.

—¿Quieres saberlo?, te lo diré —rio el manipulador digimon.

Yamato cerró los ojos e inspiró y de repente lo sintió. La niebla ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido al ver el rostro de sus hijos en su cabeza, el de su esposa y al sentir a su alrededor a Gabumon y todos sus amigos. No importaba el tiempo o la distancia, ellos siempre lo arroparían. Su corazón latió con toda la amistad que desbordaba.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—En realidad… se lo preguntaré yo mismo. ¡Gabumon!

" _Gabumon shinka: ¡WereGarurumon!"_

—¿Cómo? —Yamato del pasado, ayudado por su novia dio un paso hacia la batalla— Es WereGarurumon —dijo emocionado.

Con esa revelación, Sora observó al adulto.

—Eres tú.

—Aquí Comandante Ishida solicitando permiso para abrir espacio virtual de reclusión.

 _"Permiso concedido"._ En su pulsera se abrió una puerta y la enfocó contra la batalla.

—¡Ahora WereGarurumon!

" _Engetsu Geri"_

Con una espectacular patada voladora que lanzó un haz de luz mandó al anciano y malévolo digimon árbol hacia el espacio virtual. El espacio se bloqueó automáticamente y las líneas de las dimensiones volvieron a la normalidad. El gran colapso había sido neutralizado una vez más.

" _Dimensión C19 registrada."_

Yamato respiró aliviado y Gabumon regresó a su forma. Al volverse vieron que estaban absolutamente rodeados por sus amigos, curiosos e incluso progenitores.

—¡Eso sí que fue "cool"!—exclamó Hikari.

—Otro que me robó el protagonismo —pataleó Daisuke.

Y entre aclamaciones y todo tipo de indiscretas preguntas se encontró ante él a Sora y Yamato que lo miraban totalmente alucinados pero también con una complicidad que reconoció.

Sonrió, dándole un golpe en el cogote al joven Yamato.

—No dejes que te vuelvan a llenar la cabeza de tonterías.

—No pasará más —dijo, observando de reojo a Sora—, ahora sé lo cálido que es mi corazón.

—¿Así que era usted quien me dijo te amo bailando tap? —preguntó Sora con una extraña sonrisilla.

Comandante Ishida se ruborizó.

—Creí que debías saberlo —dijo al fin— aunque fuese de esa forma ridícula.

—Está bien, fue inolvidable —aceptó Sora, compartiendo una mirada con su novio.

—Sí, a mí mujer también se lo parece —respondió Yamato provocando un leve sonrojo en los adolescentes. Miró el reloj, pronto sería hora de cenar— y por cierto, tengo que regresar ya con ella o me matará. ¡Vamos Gabumon!

El digimon alcanzó a su camarada.

—Sora, recuerda darle siempre los chocolates a Yamato para que no se ponga celoso de vuestros hijos —dijo antes de seguir los pasos de Yamato que ya lo miraba de forma amenazante.

—¡Hijos! —Sora quedó en shock pero Yamato la devolvió a la realidad, a su primer San Valentín juntos, con un beso.

Un acto de amor verdadero.

...

—Estoy harto de tanto hielo —bufó Yamato, ya con su traje de astronauta, una vez materializado sobre el helado planeta Urano—, cuando vuelva a casa planearé unas vacaciones al desierto. Total, ya no te avergüenza ir sin piel, ¿no? —miró a su camarada con travesura.

—No seas malvado —se quejo el digimon provocando las risas de Yamato.

En pocos minutos ya dejaban el inexplorado planeta con su enigmática atmósfera nubosa atrás y se dirigían a su órbita. Yamato comprobó las coordenadas pero no se animó a abrir la puerta espacio-digital todavía. Se había llevado la mano al bolsillo, sacando de ella la carta que había robado a su hija aquella mañana. La que había provocado la niebla a su alrededor, la oscuridad a su corazón.

—¿Vas a abrirla?

Yamato negó.

—Se la devolveré a Aiko. Espero no esté muy disgustada por no habérsela podido dar al chico en cuestión.

El digimon lo miró con asombro.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Es bueno que mi hija tenga un gran corazón repleto de amor desde tan pequeña y que esté dispuesta a entregarlo. No quiero que dude nunca de la calidez de su corazón —argumentó con una mezcla de orgullo y resignación.

—¿Y dejarás que tu Ai-chan tengo novio?

—Por supuesto que no —negó Yamato ante tan ridícula propuesta—, pero si sé que chico le gusta, sabré a quien vigilar y matar en un futuro.

—Yamato —regañó el digimon mientras su camarada, con una sonrisa de satisfacción accionaba la puerta espacio-digital. Segundos más tarde ya sobrevolaban la Tierra y Yamato sintió que hasta olía el rico aroma del chocolate casero de su esposa.

…

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó Comandante Ishida nada más entrar por el umbral de su casa.

Pudo escuchar hasta los grillos del jardín porque nadie salió a recibirle. Ahí se quedó unos instantes parado con los brazos extendidos preparado para sus abrazos. Gabumon en cambio, guiado por su olfato, entró directo a la cocina.

—¡Gabumon! —escuchó las efusivas exclamaciones de sus hijos e hizo una cuenta regresiva de tres segundos cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos sus hijos ya estaban junto a él, colgándosele por todas las extremidades existentes.

—¡Papá has vuelto! —exclamaba el pequeño Yuujou chocolateándole toda la ropa.

—¡Papi probarás mi chocolate! —exclamó Aiko, metiéndole una chocolatina en la boca.

Yamato jugó con ellos como era su costumbre, achuchándolos y dándoles volteretas por los aires, hasta que Sora, que contemplaba la escena con una tierna sonrisa, se acercó.

—Venga niños, estáis manchando a vuestro padre —con paciencia y mimo despegó a sus hijos de su padre que empezaron a asaltar a su alrededor contándoles todas las anécdotas de su día.

—¿En serio?, ¿tantas se te declararon? —preguntó Yamato a su benjamín que estaba preocupado por su situación de tener que ser novio de seis niñas pero encantado con todo el chocolate recibido. Enfocó a su hija—, ¿y tú cielito?, ¿te declaraste a algún chico?

Sora se atragantó.

Nunca creyó ver a su celoso esposo preguntar algo así a su cielito del alma y mucho menos con ese tono amable que consiguió impostar. La niña en cambio lo miró con indiferencia.

—Claro que no.

Sintiéndose culpable, Yamato sacó la carta del bolsillo de su cazadora.

—¿Porque te faltaba esto?

La niña saltó hacia el sobre como una exhalación.

—¿Lo tenías tú?

—¿Qué es eso Yamato? —inquirió Sora con sospechas.

—Bueno… —se rascó la nuca, buscando la forma de sonar lo menos penoso posible, pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Debe ser él, me dijeron que vendría a la hora de cenar —apresuró a abrir Aiko.

Extrañados, los padres siguieron sus movimientos, sobresaltándose al ver entrar a Boltmon.

—¡Piyomon, Gabumon! —llamó Sora, arrastrando con el brazo a su hija tras de sí.

—Pero mamá, se lo tengo que dar —se entercó la niña, buscando acercarse al digimon.

—Quédate ahí… —ordenó—, ¡Piyomon!

Los digimons aparecieron y tras el susto inicial Piyomon se puso en guardia delante de Sora, sin embargo Gabumon quedó a la expectativa junto a Yamato.

—Disculpen que me presente así —habló Boltmon—, pero me dijeron que tras tantos años por fin aquí alguien me daría un corazón.

Sora pestañeó estupefacta, recordando entonces cuando había visto a ese digimon en el pasado. El San Valentín donde fue secuestrada por él en Ginza, el primer San Valentín como novia de Yamato.

Aprovechando la confusión de su madre Aiko se adelantó.

—Sí, soy yo. Toma —y le entregó la carta.

Rápidamente Sora reaccionó para volver a colocar tras su cuerpo a su hija pero todos observaron asombrados los acontecimientos. Boltmon abrió el sobre sacando de él un corazón recortado en cartulina que milagrosamente entró en su interior. Un aura de paz y amor les envolvió a todos.

—Gracias —dijo el digimon y se fue.

—¡De nada! —exclamó la niña, saludándole con la mano encantada. Acto seguido se volteó a sus padres— ¿Cenamos ya?

Sora, aún aturdida por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, miró a su esposo que portaba una extraña sonrisa; aliviado por saber que su hija no se gustaba de ningún chico y por tanto no iba a declararse. Encantado por cerciorarse de que todavía seguía siendo el hombre al que destinaba todo su inocente e incondicional amor.

—Eso fue muy extraño, ¿no? —dijo la mujer.

Yamato la miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que hoy nada me parece extraño.

Seguidamente la abrazó y Sora fue asimilando lo ocurrido, porque en los brazos de Yamato, todo siempre era más fácil y tenía más sentido. Tras unos segundos Yamato fue a separarla pero esta se resistió.

—Espera, me gusta escuchar tu corazón —dijo amorosamente—, tu grande y cálido corazón.

Yamato sonrió enternecido, repleto de ese amor infinito, ese que siempre impediría que ninguna niebla volviese a intentar cubrir su corazón. Finalmente logró que alzase la cabeza y la besó, dando así por concluida su misión.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A: gracias por leer. Se lo dedico a todos los que me apoyaron con este singular fic en especial a mi querida **Sku** a la que siempre le entusiasmó la actividad y me anima a que siga dando vida a Comandante Ishida. ¡Gracias de corazón!

* Jyureimon también conocido como Cherrymon es el digimon que en adventure confunde a Yamato para que luche contra Taichi.

 **Soratolove/sorato4ever**

8/2/17


End file.
